Bahaya
by iczsan
Summary: Uzumaki Nagato selalu merasa ada bahaya disekitarnya, tapi Ia tak tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan datang, terlebih lagi Ia malah mencintai Istri sahabatnya, Apakah itu bahaya yang dimaksud Perasaannya? AU! Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Bahaya**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Based on story by Agatha Christie

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, Miss Typo, And Other.

 **Rated** : Teen

 **Genre :** Mystery, Crime, And Bit Romance.

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Nagato selalu merasa ada bahaya disekitarnya, tapi Ia tak tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan datang, terlebih lagi Ia malah mencintai Istri sahabatnya, Apakah itu bahaya yang dimaksud Perasaannya?

* * *

"WAH, mendebarkan sekali," kata Shion gadis berambut pirang pucat yang panjang, gadis itu cantik, sambil membuka kedua matanya yang indah namun agak kosong itu lebar-lebar. "Orang sering bilang, wanita punya indra keenam, menurut Anda, benarkah itu, Tuan Orochimaru?"

Ahli jiwa terkenal itu tersenyum sinis. Ia sangat tak suka pada tipe seperti Nona Shion ini, cantik tapi bodoh. Orochimaru adalah ahlinya dalam bidang penyakit mental, dan ia sadar betul akan posisi serta arti penting dirinya. Ia pria yang agak sombong.

"Banyak orang suka bicara yang tidak-tidak, Nona Shion. Apa maksudnya itu indra keenam?"

"Kalian, para ilmuwan, selalu sinis. Padahal kadang orang benar-benar bisa punya firasat tajam tentang sesuatu, cuma tahu, merasakan, maksudku aneh sekali sungguh aneh. Konan mengerti maksudku kan?, bukan begitu, Konan?"

Shion bertanya pada nyonya rumahnya dengan bibir agak cemberut dan bahu dimiringkan.

Konan tidak segera menjawab. Acara makan malam kecil itu hanya dihadiri oleh ia dan suaminya Pain, serta Shion, Tuan Orochimaru, dan keponakannya, Uzumaki Nagato, yang juga teman lama Pain. Pain sendiri adalah seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan wajah penuh tindikan yang mengingatkannya pada Preman pasar tetapi Pain memiliki tawa yang menyenangkan dan baik hati. Pain yang menjawab ucapan Shion.

"Omong kosong, Shion. Teman baikmu itu tewas dalam kecelakaan kereta api. Tapi kau lantas teringat mimpimu tentang kucing hitam pada hari Selasa yang lalu, hebat sekali, lalu kaupikir itu memang pertanda sesuatu bakal terjadi!"

"Oh, tidak, Pain, kau mencampuradukkan pertanda dengan intuisi. Ayolah, Tuan Orochimaru, tentunya Anda mengakui bahwa yang namanya pertanda itu memang ada?"

"Barangkali ya, sampai batas tertentu," Orochimaru mengakui dengan hati-hati. "Tapi banyak juga yang terjadi hanya karena kebetulan belaka, tapi lalu orang cenderung melebih-lebihkan ceritanya, itu juga mesti diperhitungkan."

"Menurutku tidak ada yang namanya pertanda itu," kata Konan dengan agak tergesa gesa. "Atau intuisi, indra keenam, atau apa pun yang kita bicarakan dengan sangat fasih ini. Kita menjalani hidup seperti kereta api yang melaju dalam kegelapan, ke tujuan yang tidak diketahui."

"Itu bukan persamaan yang tepat, Konan," kata Nagato yang mengangkat kepalanya untuk pertama kali dan ikut ambil bagian dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Ada binar-binar aneh di matanya yang jernih, yang tampak mencolok dari Nagato adalah mata sebelahnya yang tertutupi rambut merahnya yang mencolok. "Anda lupa akan tanda-tandanya."

"Tanda-tanda?"

" Ya, hijau kalau aman-aman saja dan merah kalau ada bahaya!"

"Merah kalau ada bahaya sungguh mendebarkan!" kata Shion dengan mendesah.

Nagato memalingkan muka darinya dengan agak tak sabar.

"Itu cuma perumpamaan tentunya. Ada bahaya di depan! Tanda merah! Hati-hati!"

Pain menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan dari pengalamanmu sendiri, Nagato, Sobatku."

"Memang pernah terjadi padaku, maksudku."

"Coba ceritakan."

"Aku bisa memberikan satu contoh. Di pedalaman hutan Iwagakure, tepat setelah berburu, aku masuk ke tendaku pada suatu malam, dengan perasaan was-was. Ada bahaya! Waspadalah! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya. Aku memeriksa area itu, sibuk sana sini, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada serangan dari hewan buas atau orang-orang Pedalaman Iwagakure itu yang tak senang kalau ada orang asing yang singgah di tempat mereka itu. Lalu aku kembali ke tendaku. Begitu aku masuk ke dalam, perasaan itu muncul lagi, lebih kuat malah. Ada bahaya! Akhirnya aku mengambil selimut dan tidur di luar, agak tersembunyi dari tenda dan sekiranya aman dari hewan buas."

"Lalu?" sahut Shion tak sabar.

"Keesokan paginya, waktu aku masuk ke tenda, yang pertama kulihat adalah sebilah pisau panjang sekitar setengah meter menancap di tempat tidurku, persis di tempat aku mestinya berbaring. Apa pendapat Anda Paman Orochimaru atas peristiwa itu? Menurutku itu contoh dari tanda bahaya yang muncul sebelum suatu peristiwa terjadi."

Orochimaru tersenyum tanpa menyatakan pendapat.

"Kisah yang sangat menarik, Nagato."

"Tapi Paman tidak mengiyakan bahwa itu memang suatu sinyal tanda bahaya?"

"Ya, ya, aku tidak ragu bahwa kau mendapat pertanda, seperti yang kaukatakan itu. Tapi yang kupermasalahkan adalah asal-usul pertanda itu. Menurutmu, pertanda itu datangnya dari luar, muncul dari suatu sumber di luar dirimu. Tapi pada zaman ini kita menemukan bahwa hampir segala sesuatu berasal dari dalam diri kita sendiri, dari alam bawah sadar kita."

"Alam bawah sadar!," seru Pain. "Sekarang apa-apa dikaitkan dengan alam bawah sadar."

Orochimaru melanjutkan, tanpa menghiraukan komentar tersebut.

"Menurut pendapatku, entah bagaimana orang Pedalaman ini telah membuat dirinya ketahuan. Alam sadarmu tidak memperhatikan ataupun mengingat, tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan alam bawah sadarmu. Alam bawah sadar tak pernah lupa. Kita juga percaya bahwa alam bawah sadar itu bisa berpikir dan mengambil kesimpulan secara terpisah sama sekali dari kesadaran yang lebih tinggi. Maka alam bawah sadarmu yakin bahwa ada usaha untuk membunuhmu, dan dia berhasil menanamkan rasa takutnya pada alam sadarmu."

"Kuakui, itu kedengarannya sangat meyakinkan," kata Nagato dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi itu tidak terlalu mendebarkan," Shion menimpali dengan bibir cemberut.

"Mungkin juga alam bawah sadarmu menyadari kebencian orang itu terhadapmu. Dulu kita mengenal apa yang disebut telepati, dan itu benar-benar ada, walaupun kondisi-kondisi yang mengaturnya sangat sedikit dipahami."

"Apa pernah ada peristiwa-peristiwa lain yang bisa dijadikan contoh?" tanya Konan pada Nagato.

"Oh, ya, tapi tidak terlalu mengesankan dan kurasa bisa dijelaskan sebagai peristiwa kebetulan belaka. Aku pernah menolak undangan ke sebuah rumah pedesaan hanya karena perasaanku tidak enak. Rumah itu ternyata terbakar. Omong-omong, Paman Orochimaru di mana peran alam bawah sadar dalam kasus ini?"

"Kurasa tidak ada," kata Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Tapi pasti ada penjelasan yang sama bagusnya. Ayolah. Tidak perlu terlalu berhati-hati terhadap keponakan sendiri."

"Yah, baiklah, keponakanku, menurut pendapatku, kau menolak undangan itu cuma karena kau tidak terlalu berminat pergi saja, dan setelah peristiwa kebakaran itu, kau menganggap dirimu telah diberi peringatan sebelumnya, dan sekarang kau percaya penuh bahwa itulah yang terjadi."

"Payah," Nagato tertawa. "Paman selalu menang ".

"Tak apa-apa, Nagato," seru Shion. "Saya percaya sepenuhnya dengan teori tanda bahaya Anda. Apa peristiwa di hutan Iwagakure itu, terakhir kali Anda mendapat perasaan demikian?"

"Ya... sampai..." Nagato tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Maaf"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Nagato duduk diam. Tadi ia hampir saja mengucapkan, 'Ya... sampai malam ini.' Kata-kata itu melompat begitu saja di mulutnya, menyuarakan pikiran yang sebelumnya tidak muncul secara sadar, tapi ia langsung menyadari bahwa itu benar. Tanda bahaya itu muncul dari tengah kegelapan. Ada bahaya. Ada bahaya di depan mata.

'Tapi kenapa? Bahaya apa yang mungkin terjadi di sini? Di rumah teman-temannya ini?' Setidaknya... ya, memang ada satu bahaya. Ia menatap Konan, kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang ramping, kepalanya yang tertunduk halus dengan rambut indahnya yang biru. Tapi bahaya itu memang sudah beberapa lama ada dan rasanya tak mungkin berkembang menjadi besar. Sebab Pain adalah sahabat baiknya, bahkan lebih dari itu. Pain telah menyelamatkan nyawanya disaat berburu, memang berburu adalah hobinya di masa lalu. Pain orang yang baik, salah satu yang terbaik. Sungguh sial bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada istri Pain. Tapi suatu hari nanti ia pasti bisa mengatasi perasaannya. Hal seperti ini takkan selamanya menyakitkan. Perasaan ini kelak akan sirna juga, Ya, sirna. Konan sendiri rasanya takkan pernah menduga dan kalaupun ia menduganya, tak mungkin ia akan menghiraukan. Konan bagaikan sebuah patung, patung yang indah, bagai boneka untuk seorang raja, bukan seorang wanita yang hidup dan nyata.

'Konan... menyebutkan namanya dalam hati pun sudah membuat Nagato terluka... ia mesti mengatasi perasaannya. Ia sudah pernah jatuh cinta... Tapi tidak seperti ini!' kata sesuatu dalam hatinya. 'Tidak seperti ini.' Yah, begitulah. Tidak ada bahaya, hanya patah hati, tapi bukan bahaya. Bukan bahaya seperti yang dimunculkan Sinyal Merah itu. Itu untuk hal lain lagi.

Nagato melayangkan pandang ke seputar meja, dan untuk pertama kali ia menyadari bahwa tamu-tamu yang hadir kali ini agak tidak biasa. Pamannya misalnya, jarang sekali mau menghadiri acara makan malam kecil yang tidak formal seperti ini. Suami-istri Pain memang teman lama, tapi baru malam ini Nagato menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak 'mengenal' mereka.

Tapi ada satu alasan untuk acara kali ini. Seorang pemanggil arwah yang cukup terkenal akan datang untuk mengadakan pemanggilan arwah sesudah makan malam. Orochimaru mengatakan agak tertarik pada spiritualisme. Ya, jelas itu suatu alasan saja.

Alasan Nagato mau tak mau jadi menaruh perhatian pada kata itu. Apakah acara pemanggilan arwah ini sekadar alasan supaya kehadiran pamannya pada makan malam ini terasa wajar? Kalau iya, apa sebenarnya tujuan pamannya berada di sini? Berbagai detail menyerbu ke dalam pikiran Nagato, hal-hal kecil yang sebelumnya tidak diperhatikan, atau, seperti kata pamannya, tidak diperhatikan oleh pikiran sadar.

Orochimaru sejak tadi menatap Konan dengan pandangan sangat aneh, lebih dari sekali. Ia seperti tengah mengawasi wanita itu. Konan tampak gelisah mendapatkan tatapan tajamnya. Sesekali kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak gugup. Ia memang gugup, amat sangat gugup, dan... ketakutan. Mungkinkah itu? Kenapa Konan ketakutan?

Nagato tersentak dan kembali pada percakapan yang sedang berlangsung di seputar meja. Shion telah berhasil membuat Orochimaru bicara tentang bidang yang paling dikuasainya.

"Nona Shion yang baik," katanya. "apa sebenarnya kegilaan itu? Saya bisa meyakinkan Anda bahwa semakin dipelajari, semakin sulit kita mengucapkan kata itu. Kita semua, sampai tingkat tertentu, suka membohongi diri sendiri, dan kalau kita sampai keterlaluan mempraktekkannya, misalnya kita jadi yakin bahwa kita adalah seorang penguasa dunia, maka kita akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi jalan yang mesti ditempuh sebelum mencapai titik itu, panjang sekali. Sampai sejauh mana kita menyusuri jalan itu sebelum kita membuat garis batas dan berkata, 'Di sisi ini adalah kewarasan, dan di sisi sana itu kegilaan'? Itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Kalau orang yang menderita delusi menyembunyikan keadaannya, kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bisa membedakan dia dari orang yang normal. Kewarasan yang luar biasa dalam diri orang sinting merupakan subjek yang sangat menarik."

Orochimaru menyicip anggurnya perlahan-lahan, lalu menatap yang lainnya dengan berseri-seri.

"Saya dengar mereka itu sangat cerdik," kata Shion. "Maksud saya, orang-orang sinting itu."

"Memang. Dan sering kali menekan delusi tertentu bisa sangat berbahaya. Segala sesuatu yang ditekan bisa berbahaya, seperti diajarkan dalam psikoanalisis. Orang yang punya sifat eksentrik, yang tidak berbahaya, dan tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, jarang melewati garis batas kewarasan. Tapi laki-laki…" Orochimaru diam sejenak, "atau wanita yang kelihatannya sepenuhnya normal, bisa saja sebenarnya merupakan sumber bahaya yang sangat besar bagi masyarakat." Perlahan tatapan ularnya bergerak ke arah Konan, lalu beralih lagi. Ia menyicip anggurnya sekali lagi.

Rasa takut yang amat sangat mengguncang diri Nagato. Itukah yang dimaksud pamannya? Itukah yang hendak dikatakannya? Mustahil, tapi...

"Dan semuanya akibat menahan-nahan kecenderungan itu," desah Shion. "Saya mengerti, orang mesti sangat hati-hati dan mesti selalu... selalu mengekspresikan kepribadiannya. Menakutkan, akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh menahan-nahan diri itu."

"Nona Shion" kata Orochimaru dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Anda salah memahami ucapan saya. Penyebab kecenderungan itu ada dalam otak semata-mata, kadang-kadang timbul akibat sebab-sebab dari luar, misalnya kepala yang terbentur, kadang-kadang juga karena bawaan."

"Penyakit bawaan memang sangat menyedihkan," desah Shion pelan. "TBC dan sebagainya."

"TBC bukan penyakit keturunan," kata Orochimaru dengan nada datar.

"Masa? Saya pikir penyakit keturunan. Tapi kegilaan bisa diturunkan! Mengerikan sekali. Apa lagi?"

"Encok " kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. "Dan buta warna, ini cukup menarik. Buta warna diturunkan langsung ke laki-laki, tapi hanya berupa bawaan pada wanita. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau banyak laki-laki yang buta warna, tapi seorang wanita yang buta warna, berarti ibunya mempunyai bawaan itu, dan ayahnya juga mengalaminya agak tidak biasa. Itu yang disebut hereditas yang terbatas pada jenis kelamin."

"Menarik sekali. Tapi kegilaan tidak seperti itu bukan?"

"Kegilaan bisa diturunkan pada laki laki dan wanita dalam tingkat yang sama," kata Orochimaru dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Konan bangkit berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, mendorong kursinya begitu mendadak, hingga kursi itu terjungkal jatuh. Ia tampak sangat pucat, dan gerakan gugup jemarinya sangat kentara.

"Anda... Anda tidak akan lama, bukan?" pintanya pada Orochimaru. "Sebentar lagi Mr. Kakuzu datang."

"Segelas anggur lagi, dan saya akan bergabung dengan Anda." kata Orochimaru. "Bukankah saya kemari untuk melihat penampilan Mr. Kakuzu yang menakjubkan ini? Ha ha! Saya tidak perlu didorong-dorong." Ia membungkukkan badan.

Konan tersenyum samar, lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tangannya menyentuh bahu Shion.

"Rasanya saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara tentang pekerjaan," kata Orochimaru sambil duduk kembali. "Maafkan Saya Sobat."

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Pain tak acuh

Pain tampak tegang dan cemas. Untuk pertama kalinya Nagato merasa asing terhadap temannya itu. Di antara dua orang ini ada rahasia yang bahkan tidak bakal dibicarakan di antara dua teman lama, namun keseluruhan urusan ini sangat fantastis dan luar biasa.

Apa yang bisa dijadikan pijakan? Tak ada, selain beberapa tatapan dan kegugupan seorang wanita.

Mereka minum anggur berlama-lama, tapi tidak memakan banyak waktu, lalu beranjak ke ruang duduk tepat saat kedatangan Mr. Kakuzu diumumkan.

* * *

Medium itu seorang Pria, Nagato tak bisa menentukan umurnya sebab Pria itu memakai masker hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali matanya yang hijau itu bersinar, perawakan pria itu jangkung memakai jubah hitam panjang dan tinggi sampai mencapai leher Pria itu, jubahnya bermotif awan merah, dan suaranya yang serius itu terdengar misterius.

"Mudah mudahan saya tidak terlambat, Nyonya," katanya serius. "Anda bilang jam sembilan, bukan?"

"Anda sangat tepat waktu, Mr. Kakuzu," kata Konan dengan suaranya yang manis dan agak serak itu. "Inilah tamu-tamu kita malam ini."

Tidak ada perkenalan lebih lanjut, seperti rupanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Sang medium menyapukan pandangan tajam dan licik pada mereka semua.

"Mudah-mudahan hasilnya bagus," katanya tegas. "Saya sangat tak senang kalau tidak bisa memberikan kepuasan pada klien saya. Saya menjadi marah. Tapi saya rasa Hidan sang roh pengendali Saya, bisa tampil dengan baik malam ini. Saya merasa sangat sehat" kata Mr. Kakuzu.

Nagato mendengarnya dengan setengah geli setengah muak. Betapa menjemukan semua ini! Tapi, tidakkah ia telah memberikan penilaiannya secara sembrono? Bagaimanapun, segala sesuatunya bersifat alami, kekuatan-kekuatan yang konon dimiliki para medium adalah kekuatan-kekuatan alami, yang hingga kini belum dipahami sepenuhnya. Seorang ahli bedah hebat bisa saja sakit perut menjelang akan melakukan operasi yang sulit. Kenapa Mr. Kakuzu tidak?

Kursi-kursi diatur membentuk lingkaran, lampu-lampu juga, sehingga bisa ditambah atau dikurangi cahayanya, sesuai kebutuhan. Nagato memperhatikan bahwa tidak ada pertanyaan tentang kesahihan demonstrasi ini, dan Orochimaru juga tidak mempertanyakan syarat-syarat untuk mengadakan pemanggilan arwah ini. Tidak, urusan dengan Mr. Kakuzu ini cuma alasan belaka. Orochimaru ada di sini untuk tujuan lain sepenuhnya. Nagato ingat, ibu Konan telah meninggal di luar negeri. Ada sekelumit misteri yang menyelimutinya. Sakit keturunan...

Nagato tersentak dan berusaha memfokuskan kembali pikirannya pada keadaan sekelilingnya saat ini.

Setiap orang mengambil tempat masing-masing, dan lampu-lampu dimatikan. Hanya sebuah lampu merah kecil bertudung yang dibiarkan menyala di meja yang agak jauh.

Sesaat tidak terdengar apa-apa, kecuali suara napas pelan dan teratur dari sang medium. Lambat laun napasnya jadi semakin keras. Kemudian, dengan sangat mendadak terdengar ketukan keras dari ujung ruangan, yang membuat Nagato terlompat kaget. Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sisi ruangan yang lain. Kemudian menyusul serangkaian ketukan yang makin lama makin keras. Setelah ketukan-ketukan itu menghilang, sebuah tawa mengejek bernada tinggi mendadak terdengar di seantero ruangan. Lalu hening, dipecahkan oleh suara yang sama sekali tidak seperti suara Mr. Kakuzu. Suara ini melengking nadanya naik turun samar-samar.

"Aku ada di sini, Saudara saudara!," kata suara itu. "Ya, aku ada di sini. Anda sekalian mau bertanya?"

"Siapa kau? Hidan?"

"Ya. Aku Hidan. Aku meninggal dunia lama berselang. Aku bekerja. Aku sangat bahagia."

Selanjutnya menyusul detail-detail lebih lanjut tentang kehidupan Hidan. Kisahnya sangat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak menarik, dan Nagato sudah sering mendengarnya. Semua orang bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ada pesan-pesan dari kerabat-kerabat yang cuma digambarkan samar-samar, penggambarannya pun begitu luas, hingga bisa sesuai hampir dengan siapa saja. Seorang wanita tua, ibu dari salah seorang yang hadir, menguasai pertemuan selama beberapa saat, menyebutkan pepatah-pepatah dengan gaya yang baru dan menyegarkan, yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan subjek yang dibicarakan.

"Seseorang ingin bicara sekarang," Hidan mengumumkan. "Dia punya pesan yang sangat penting untuk salah seorang tuan di sini."

Hening sejenak, kemudian sebuah suara baru berbicara, diawali dengan tawa jahat kesetanan.

"Ha ha! Ha ha ha! Sebaiknya jangan pulang. Sebaiknya jangan pulang. Turuti nasihatku." seru Suara itu.

"Kau berbicara pada siapa?" tanya Pain .

"Salah satu dari kalian bertiga. Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah, kalau aku jadi dia. Bahaya! Darah! Tidak terlalu banyak darah tapi cukup banyak. Tidak. Jangan pulang." Lalu suara itu semakin pelan. "Jangan pulang!" ujar Suara itu.

Dan akhirnya suara itu lenyap sepenuhnya. Nagato merasa merinding. Ia yakin peringatan itu ditujukan pada dirinya. Entah bagaimana, ada bahaya mengancamnya malam ini.

Terdengar desahan dari mulut sang medium, disusul dengan erangan. Ia mulai sadar. Lampu-lampu dinyalakan dan akhirnya sang medium duduk tegak, matanya berkedip-kedip sedikit.

"Bagus hasilnya? Saya harap begitu."

"Sangat bagus, terima kasih, Mr. Kakuzu."

"Hidan yang datang?"

"Ya, dan beberapa lainnya."

Mr. Kakuzu memejamkan mata.

"Saya capek sekali. Tenaga saya benar-benar terkuras. Begitulah kegiatan seperti ini. Yah, saya senang semuanya berjalan dengan sukses. Saya agak takut kalau-kalau tidak memuaskan, takut sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan bakal terjadi. Ada yang aneh rasanya di ruangan ini malam ini."

Mr. Kakazu menoleh ke balik bahunya bergantian, lalu angkat bahu dengan tidak nyaman.

"Saya merasa tidak nyaman," katanya. "Ada yang mengalami kematian mendadak di antara Anda sekalian belakangan ini?"

"Apa maksud Anda... di antara kami?"

"Kerabat dekat... teman-teman dekat? Tidak ada? Yah, kalau saya ingin bersikap melodramatis, saya merasa ada kematian tercium di udara malam ini. Aah, cuma pikiran saya saja yang tidak masuk akal. Selamat malam, Nyonya Konan. Saya senang Anda merasa puas."

Lalu Mr. Kakuzu yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang bermotif awan merah itu, berjalan keluar.

"Saya harap Anda tertarik, Tuan Orochimaru," kata Konan pelan.

"Malam yang sangat menarik, nyonya yang baik. Terima kasih banyak atas kesempatan ini. Izinkan saya mengucapkan selamat malam. Kalian semua akan pergi berdansa, bukan?"

"Apa Anda tidak ikut dengan kami?"

"Tidak, tidak. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya untuk tidur pada jam setengah dua belas. Selamat malam. Selamat malam, Nona Shion. Ah! Nagato, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang? Kau bisa bergabung dengan yang lainnya di Galleries pusat kota Ame nanti." kata Orochimaru.

"Tentu, Paman." jawab Nagato. "Aku nanti menyusul Pain." sahutnya cepat pada Pain.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Continue or not?

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bahaya**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Based on story by Agatha Christie

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, Miss Typo, And Other.

 **Rated** : Teen

 **Genre :** Mystery, Crime, And Bit Romance.

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Nagato selalu merasa ada bahaya disekitarnya, tapi Ia tak tahu bahaya macam apa yang akan datang, terlebih lagi Ia malah mencintai Istri sahabatnya, Apakah itu bahaya yang dimaksud Perasaannya? AU! Complete!

* * *

Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan oleh Paman dan Kemenakan itu sepanjang perjalanan singkat menuju ke jalan.

Juugo sang Sopir Orochimaru, sudah menunggu di jalan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil. Orochimaru minta maaf telah menyuruh Nagato ikut bersamanya, dan menegaskan bahwa ia cuma perlu beberapa menit untuk bicara. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Orochimaru.

"Perlukah aku menyuruh mobil menunggumu, Nak?" tanyanya saat mereka turun dari mobil.

"Oh, tidak usah repot-repot, Paman. Aku naik taksi saja nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku tak ingin menyuruh Juugo menunggu terlalu malam kalau tidak terpaksa sekali. Selamat malam, Juugo" kata Orochimaru pada sopirnya, dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Juugo.

"Wah, di mana aku menaruh kunciku?" kata Orochimaru lebih pada dirinya sendiri serta setengah bertanya.

Mobil itu melaju pergi meninggalkan rumah Orochimaru, sementara Orochimaru berdiri di undak-undak, seperti sia-sia memeriksa saku-sakunya.

"Pasti tertinggal di mantel satunya," katanya akhirnya. "Bisa tolong pencet bel? Aku yakin Suigetsu masih belum tidur."

Suigetsu yang berpembawaan tenang itu membuka pintu enam puluh detik kemudian dengan terheran-heran.

"Salah menaruh kunci, Suigetsu," Orochimaru menjelaskan. "Tolong bawakan dua gelas soda ke perpustakaan, ya?"

"Baik, Tuan Orochimaru."

Orochimaru melangkah ke ruang perpustakaan dan menyalakan lampu-lampu. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Nagato agar menutup pintu setelah masuk.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Nagato. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kukatakan padamu. Apakah ini cuma bayanganku saja, ataukah Kau memang punya... katakanlah perasaan khusus terhadap Nyonya Konan?"

Wajah Nagato memerah.

"Pain itu teman baikku."

"Maafkan Aku, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku yakin kau menganggap pandangan-pandanganku mengenai perceraian dan hal-hal semacamnya terlalu puritan, tapi mesti Kuingatkan padamu bahwa Kau satu-satunya kerabat dekatku dan ahli warisku "

"Tidak bakal ada perceraian," kata Nagato dengan marah.

"Memang tidak ada, untuk alasan yang barangkali lebih bisa dipahami olehku daripada olehmu. Aku tak bisa memaparkan alasan itu sekarang, tapi Aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Konan tidak tepat untukmu."

Nagato menatap mata pamannya dengan tajam.

"Aku mengerti... dan izinkan Aku mengatakan bahwa barangkali Aku mengerti lebih baik daripada yang Paman kira. Aku tahu alasan kehadiran Paman pada acara makan malam tadi."

"Oh ya?" Orochimaru jelas tampak terkejut "Bagaimana Kau bisa tahu?"

"Anggap saja itu sekadar tebakan. Ucapanku benar, bukan, bahwa Paman hadir untuk alasan yang berkaitan dengan... profesi Paman."

Orochimaru mondar-mandir di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau benar sekali, Nagato. Tapi tentu saja Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, walau kurasa tak lama lagi rahasia ini akan tersebar juga."

Nagato merasa jantungnya melompat.

"Maksud Paman, Paman sudah... mengambil kesimpulan?"

"Ya, ada kegilaan dalam keluarga itu dari sisi si ibu. Kasus yang menyedihkan... amat sangat menyedihkan."

"Aku tak percaya, Paman."

"Aku yakin tidak. Bagi orang awam, sedikit sekali tanda-tanda yang terlihat."

"Dan bagi ahlinya?"

"Buktinya sudah jelas. Dalam kasus semacam itu, si pasien mesti dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, sesegera mungkin."

"Ya Tuhan!" Nagato terkesiap. "Tapi orang tak bisa dirumahsakitkan seperti itu dengan begitu saja."

"Nagato! Pasien di rumah sakit jiwakan hanya kalau keberadaan mereka di tengah masyarakat bisa membahayakan komunitasnya."

"Bahaya ini sangat serius. Kemungkinan besar yang dialaminya adalah penyakit yang jarang. Itulah yang terjadi dalam kasus ibunya."

Nagato memalingkan muka sambil mengerang, lalu membenamkan wajah di kedua tangannya. Konan, Konan yang putih dan rambut birunya yang indah!

"Dalam keadaan ini," Orochimaru melanjutkan dengan santai," aku merasa wajib memperingatkanmu."

"Konan," gumam Nagato. "Konanku yang malang."

"Ya, memang, kita semua mesti merasa kasihan padanya."

Sekonyong-konyong Nagato mengangkat kepala. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa?"

"Kubilang aku tidak percaya. Dokter-dokter bisa saja membuat kesalahan. Semua orang tahu itu. Dan mereka selalu sok yakin kalau menyangkut bidang mereka."

"Nagato," kata Orochimaru dengan marah.

"Kubilang aku tidak percaya. Lagi pula, kalaupun benar demikian, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintai Konan. Kalau dia mau ikut denganku, akan kubawa dia pergi jauh-jauh lepas dari jangkauan dokter-dokter yang suka ikut campur. Aku akan menjaganya, mengurusnya, menaunginya dengan cintaku."

"Kau tidak boleh berbuat begitu. Apa kau sudah gila?",

Nagato tertawa mengejek.

"Kalian pasti akan menganggap begitu aku yakin."

"Coba kau pahami, Nagato." Wajah Orochimaru yang pucat seperti ular itu merah padam oleh kemarahan tertahan. "Kalau kau melakukan tindakan itu, tindakan memalukan itu, habislah sudah. Aku akan menarik kembali uang saku yang saat ini kuberikan padamu, dan aku akan membuat surat wasiat baru, meninggalkan keseluruhan hartaku pada berbagai rumah sakit "

"Silakan berbuat sesuka Paman dengan uang itu," kata Nagato dengan suara pelan. "Aku tetap mesti memiliki wanita yang kucintai."

"Wanita yang..." Nagato menyela cepat.

"Paman berani mengucapkan satu kata saja yang menjelek-jelekkan dia, dan demi Tuhan, akan kubunuh Paman!" teriak Nagato.

Suara pelan denting gelas membuat mereka sama-sama membalikkan tubuh. Karena terbakar oleh perdebatan mereka tadi, keduanya tidak mendengar Suigetsu melangkah masuk dengan membawa nampan berikut gelas-gelas. Wajahnya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, sebagaimana layaknya pelayan yang baik, tapi Nagato bertanya-tanya, seberapa banyak yang telah didengarnya.

"Itu saja, Suigetsu," kata Orochimaru dengan tegas. "Kau boleh pergi tidur."

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Selamat malam, Tuan."

Suigetsu mengundurkan diri.

Kedua orang itu saling pandang. Interupsi sesaat tadi telah meredakan kemarahan mereka.

"Paman," kata Nagato, "mestinya aku tidak bicara kasar seperti tadi. Aku mengerti bahwa dari sudut pandang Paman. Paman benar sekali. Tapi aku sudah lama mencintai Konan. Sejauh ini, aku tak pernah menyatakan cintaku pada Konan, berhubung Pain adalah sahabat baikku. Tapi mengingat situasi sekarang ini, fakta itu tidak penting lagi. Salah kalau Paman menganggap faktor uang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran. Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan di antara kita. Selamat malam."

"Nagato..."

"Sungguh, tak ada gunanya berdebat lebih lanjut. Selamat malam, Paman Orochimaru. Aku menyesal, tapi bagaimana lagi."

Nagato cepat-cepat keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Lorong rumah Orochimaru gelap gulita. Ia melewatinya, membuka pintu depan dan keluar ke jalan, sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Sebuah taksi baru saja menurunkan penumpang di rumah di depan sana, dan Nagato menghentikannya, lalu berangkat ke Galleries di pusat kota Ame.

* * *

Di pintu ruang dansa Nagato berdiri sejenak. Kebingungan, kepalanya terasa berputar. Musik jazz yang riuh rendah. Wanita-wanita yang tersenyum. Ia merasa seperti melangkah masuk ke dunia lain.

Apakah tadi ia bermimpi? Mustahil rasanya bahwa percakapan tidak bersahabat dengan pamannya tadi benar-benar terjadi. Itu dia. Konan melangkah lewat, bagaikan bunga Mawar biru, Bunga Mawar biru seperti menyiratkan perasaannya saat ini. Dalam gaun biru keputihan yang melekat ketat di tubuh Konan yang ramping. Konan tersenyum pada Nagato, wajahnya tenang dan damai. Pasti semua ini hanya mimpi.

Orang-orang sudah berhenti berdansa. Konan ada di dekatnya, tersenyum kepadanya. Bagaikan dalam mimpi, ia mengajak wanita itu berdansa. Sekarang Konan ada dalam pelukannya. Musik yang keras sudah mengalun kembali.

Ia merasa Konan agak lunglai dalam pelukannya.

"Capek? Mau berhenti?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan. Bisakah kita mencari tempat untuk bicara? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Ini bukan mimpi. Nagato tersentak kembali ke bumi. Benarkah tadi ia menganggap wajah Konan tenang dan damai? Wajah yang dilihatnya ini dihantui kecemasan dan ketakutan. Seberapa banyak yang diketahui Konan?

Nagato menemukan sebuah sudut yang sepi, dan mereka duduk berdampingan.

"Nah," katanya, berusaha menampilkan sikap santai yang sama sekali tidak ia rasakan. "Katamu ada yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

"Ya." Konan menunduk, memainkan rumbai-rumbai gaunnya dengan gugup. "Tapi agak... sulit."

"Katakan saja, Konan."

"Hanya ini... aku ingin kau... pergi dulu untuk sementara."

Nagato terperanjat. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Konan akan berkata begitu.

"Kau ingin aku pergi? Kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya aku jujur saja, bukan? Aku... aku tahu kau... orang yang baik, dan kau sahabatku. Aku ingin kau pergi karena aku... aku telah membiarkan diriku menyukaimu."

"Konan."

Kata-katanya membuat Nagato tertegun... tak sanggup bicara.

"Tolong jangan menganggap aku begitu sombongnya hingga membayangkan kau... kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Aku hanya... aku tidak terlalu bahagia... dan... oh! Aku lebih suka kau pergi saja"

"Konan, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu... amat sangat mencintaimu... sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu?"

Konan mengangkat wajahnya dengan terkejut, menatap Nagato.

"Kau mencintaiku? Kau sudah lama mencintaiku?"

"Sejak awal."

"Oh!" serunya. "Kenapa tidak kaukatakan padaku? Waktu itu? Waktu aku masih bisa bersamamu? Kenapa baru menceritakan sekarang, saat sudah terlambat? Tidak, aku pasti sudah sinting aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersamamu."

"Konan, apa maksudmu sudah terlambat'? Apa... apa karena pamanku? Karena apa yang diketahuinya? Karena pendapatnya?"

konan mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

"Dengar. Konan, kau tidak perlu mempercayai semua itu. Jangan dipikirkan. Kau akan ikut bersamaku. Kita akan pergi ke Kota Kiri, ke pulau-pulau yang hijau bagaikan permata. Kau akan bahagia di sana. Dan aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu selalu."

Dirangkulnya wanita itu dan didekatkannya kepadanya, ia merasa Konan gemetar oleh sentuhannya. Namun Sekonyong-konyong Konan merenggutkan diri darinya.

"Oh, tidak. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku tak bisa sekarang. Akan sangat buruk akibatnya. Buruk, buruk sekali. Selama ini aku ingin menunjukkan sikap baik dan sekarang... sekarang akibatnya bakal buruk."

Nagato ragu-ragu. Merasa bingung oleh kata-kata Konan. Konan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kumohon," katanya. "Aku ingin bersikap baik..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Nagato berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkannya. Sesaat ia merasa sangat tersentuh, sekaligus galau oleh apa yang dikatakan Konan tadi. Ia mengambil topi dan mantelnya, dan bertubrukan dengan Pain.

"Halo, Nagato, kau pulang cepat."

"Ya. aku sedang tidak berminat berdansa malam ini."

"Malam ini sangat buruk," kata Pain dengan murung. "Tapi kau pasti tidak secemas aku saat ini." Sekonyong-konyong Nagato takut kalau kalau Pain ingin mencurahkan isi hati kepadanya. Jangan sampai, jangan!

"Yah, sampai jumpa," katanya cepat-cepat. "Aku mau pulang."

"Pulang? Bagaimana dengan peringatan dari arwah itu tadi?"

"Aku akan ambil risiko, Selamat malam, Pain."

* * *

Flat Nagato tidak jauh. Ia berjalan kaki pulang, karena merasa perlu menghirup udara malam yang sejuk untuk mendinginkan otaknya yang panas.

Ia membuka pintu dengan kuncinya lalu menyalakan lampu di kamar tidur. Dan seketika, untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, perasaan yang ia sebut sebagai Bahaya tadi muncul kembali. Perasaan itu begitu kuat, hingga sesaat bisa mengalihkan pikiran tentang Konan dari benaknya.

Bahaya! Ia ada dalam bahaya. Pada saat ini di ruangan ini ia berada dalam bahaya! Sia-sia ia mencoba mengibaskan rasa takutnya.

Barangkali sebenarnya usahanya hanya dilakukan setengah hati. Sejauh ini, Tanda Bahaya itu telah memberinya peringatan yang membuat ia bisa menghindari malapetaka. Sambil tersenyum sendiri karena kepercayaannya pada takhayul, ia memeriksa seisi flatnya dengan hati-hati. Mungkin saja ada orang masuk dan bersembunyi di sini. Tapi pencariannya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Pelayannya, Zetsu, sedang pergi, dan flat itu benar-benar kosong.

Nagato kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan melepaskan pakaian perlahan-lahan, sambil mengerutkan kening pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan sedang terancam bahaya itu masih tetap tajam. Ia beranjak ke laci untuk mengambil saputangan, dan sekonyong-konyong tertegun. Ada onggokan yang tidak ia kenal di bagian tengah laci. Sebuah benda keras.

Jemarinya dengan gugup dan cepat menyibakkan saputangan itu dan mengambil benda yang tersembunyi di bawahnya. Tenyata sebuah revolver.

Dengan sangat heran Nagato memeriksa revolver itu dengan saksama. Polanya agak tidak biasa, dan belum lama ini satu pelurunya telah ditembakkan. Selain itu, tidak ada petunjuk lain. Seseorang telah menaruh revolver ini di lacinya sore itu. Tadi benda ini tidak ada ketika ia berpakaian untuk makan malam ia yakin itu.

Ketika hendak menaruh revolver itu kembali ke dalam laci, ia terkejut oleh bunyi bel pintu. Lagi dan lagi, kedengaran sangat nyaring dalam keheningan flat kosong tersebut.

Siapa yang datang pada jam selarut ini? Dan hanya satu jawaban yang muncul atas pertanyaan tersebut jawaban yang muncul secara naluriah dan tak ada hentinya.

'Bahaya-bahaya-bahaya...' Dituntun oleh naluri yang tidak ia pahami, Nagato mematikan lampu, mengenakan mantel yang tergeletak di sebuah kursi lalu membuka pintu lorong.

Dua laki laki berdiri di luar, dan sekilas Nagato melihat seragam mereka. Polisi!

"Tuan Uzumaki?" tanya pria yang berdiri paling depan.

Nagato merasa lama sekali ia baru menjawab, padahal hanya beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan meniru nada datar pelayannya.

"Tuan Uzumaki belum pulang. Anda ada keperluan apa dengannya pada jam selarut ini?"

"Belum pulang, ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan masuk dan menunggu saja."

"Tidak, tidak bisa."

"Coba dengar. Namaku Inspektur Uchiha Itachi dari Kepolisian Kota, dan aku punya surat perintah penangkapan untuk tuanmu. Kau boleh melihatnya kalau mau."

Nagato membaca kertas yang disodorkan padanya, atau pura-pura membacanya, lalu bertanya dengan nada bingung,

"Untuk apa ini? Apa kesalahannya?"

"Pembunuhan terhadap Tuan Orochimaru, dan korban adalah paman Tersangka." kata Inspektur Itachi.

Dengan pikiran bergemuruh, Nagato mundur. Ia beranjak ke ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampu. Sang Inspektur mengikutinya.

"Periksa seluruh tempat ini," perintah Inspektur Itachi pada petugas satunya. Kemudian ia beralih pada Nagato.

"Kau tetap di sini, Bung. Jangan coba-coba menyelinap pergi untuk memberitahu tuanmu. Omong-omong, siapa namamu?"

"Zetsu, Inspektur." Sahut Nagato asal.

"Kapan kira-kira tuanmu pulang, Zetsu?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Inspektur, dia pergi ke acara dansa di Galleries Pusat kota Ame."

"Dia keluar dari sana sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kau yakin dia belum kembali?"

"Saya rasa belum, Inspektur. Mestinya saya mendengar kalau dia pulang."

Pada saat itu, petugas satunya muncul dari ruang yang bersebelahan, membawa revolver di tangannya. Ia menyodorkannya pada sang Inspektur dengan agak bersemangat. Sebersit rasa puas melintas di wajah sang Inspektur.

"Ini buktinya," katanya. "Dia pasti masuk dan keluar lagi tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dia sudah kena sekarang. Aku akan pergi. Kisame, kau di sini saja. Siapa tahu dia kembali, dan awasi orang ini. Mungkin dia tahu lebih banyak tentang majikannya daripada yang pura-pura diperlihatkannya."

Sang Inspektur lekas-lekas pergi. Nagato berusaha mendapatkan detail-detail peristiwanya dari Kisame yang tampaknya senang berbicara.

"Kasusnya cukup jelas," kata Kisame. "Pembunuhan itu diketahui hampir seketika itu juga. Suigetsu, pelayan korban, baru saja hendak tidur, ketika dia merasa mendengar bunyi tembakan. Dia turun lagi, dan menemukan Tuan Orochimaru sudah tewas, ditembak di jantungnya. Dia langsung menelepon kami dan kami pun datang, lalu mendengar kisahnya."

"Karena itu, kasusnya dianggap sudah cukup jelas?" tanya Nagato.

"Tentu saja. Si Uzumaki ini pulang bersama pamannya, dan mereka bertengkar, tepat saat Suigetsu masuk membawakan minuman. Korban mengancam akan membuat surat wasiat baru, dan tuanmu mengancam akan menembaknya. Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara tembakan. Ya, cukup jelas. Dasar bodoh anak muda itu " kata Kisame mengejek.

Cukup jelas? Semangat Nagato serasa terbang saat ia menyadari beratnya bukti-bukti yang mengarah kepadanya. Ini benar-benar bahaya besar, bahaya mengerikan. Dan tak ada jalan keluar, kecuali melarikan diri. Ia memutar otak. Akhirnya ia menawarkan untuk membuat secangkir teh bagi Kisame. Kisame menerima dengan antusias. Kisame sudah memeriksa keseluruhan flat itu, dan ia tahu tidak ada pintu belakang.

Nagato diizinkan pergi ke dapur. Begitu berada di dapur, Nagato menaruh ketel di kompor, lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan cangkir dan tatakan. Kemudian lekas-lekas ia menyelinap ke jendela, dan membukanya. Flatnya terletak di lantai dua, dan di luar jendela ada lift kecil dari kawat, yang bergerak naik-turun pada tali dari baja. Lift itu biasa digunakan oleh pedagang.

Cepat bagai kilat Nagato sudah berada di luar jendela, berayun-ayun melalui tali baja itu. Tangannya luka dan berdarah oleh tali itu, tapi ia terus turun tanpa pikir panjang.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian Nagato muncul dengan waspada dari bagian belakang blok tersebut. Ia berbelok di sudut, dan bertumbukan dengan sosok seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan. Dengan sangat heran ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Pain. Pain sepenuhnya sadar akan bahayanya situasi saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan! Nagato! Cepat, jangan berlama-lama di sini."

Diapitnya lengan Nagato dan dibawanya ke sebuah jalan samping, lalu sebuah jalan lagi. Ada taksi kosong. Mereka memanggilnya, dan melompat masuk. Pain memberikan alamatnya pada si sopir.

"Tempat paling aman untuk saat ini. Di sana kita bisa memutuskan, apa yang mesti dilakukan selanjutnya, untuk menghilangkan jejak dari orang-orang tolol itu. Aku tadi datang karena ingin memperingatkanmu sebelum polisi tiba, tapi aku terlambat."

"Aku malahan tidak tahu aku sudah dengar tentang peristiwa itu. Tapi, Pain, kau tidak percayakan..."

"Tentu saja tidak, sobat, sama sekali tidak. Aku kenal betul dirimu. Tapi tetap saja urusan ini sangat berat bagimu. Mereka datang dan bertanya macam-macam, jam berapa kau tiba di Galleries itu, kapan kau pulang, dan sebagainya. Nagato, siapa, kira-kira yang membunuh pamanmu?"

"Tak bisa. kubayangkan, siapa pun pelakunya, dialah yang menaruh revolver itu di laciku, kurasa. Pasti dia sudah mengawasi kami dengan cukup saksama."

"Benar juga kata pemanggil arwah itu, 'Jangan pulang.' Ucapan itu ditujukan bagi pamanmu yang malang rupanya. Tapi dia pulang juga, dan tewas ditembak."

"Peringatan itu juga berlaku bagiku," kata Nagato. "Aku pulang dan menemukan revolver yang sengaja ditaruh orang lain di laciku, dan aku didatangi seorang Inspektur polisi."

"Yah, kuharap peringatan itu tidak berlaku bagiku." kata Pain. "Kita sudah sampai."

Pain membayar taksi, membuka pintu rumah dengan kuncinya, dan membawa Nagato naik tangga gelap yang menuju ruang kecil di lantai satu.

Pain membuka pintu dan Nagato berjalan masuk.

Pain menyalakan lampu, lalu ikut masuk.

"Cukup aman di sini, untuk saat ini," katanya.

"Sekarang kita bisa membahas, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan." sahut Pain.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," kata Nagato dengan tiba-tiba. "Mestinya kuhadapi saja urusan ini. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Keseluruhan peristiwa ini memang sudah direncanakan. Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Pain tertawa terbahak-bahak, tak terkendali, sambil bersandar di kursinya. Ada kesan mengerikan dalam suara tawanya, juga dalam keseluruhan sosoknya. Matanya berkilat kilat aneh.

"Memang plot yang sangat cerdik," katanya terengah-engah. "Nagato, Sobatku, habislah Kau." kata Pain sambil menyeringai keji.

Pain mendekatkan telepon ke arahnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Nagato.

"Menghubungi Kepolisian. Memberitahukan bahwa buruan mereka ada di sini, sudah tak berkutik. Ya, aku mengunci pintu sewaktu masuk tadi, dan kuncinya ada di sakuku. Tak usah menoleh-noleh ke pintu di belakangku. Itu pintu ke kamar Konan, dan dia selalu menguncinya dari sebelah sana. Dia takut padaku. Sudah lama takut padaku. Dia selalu tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan pisau itu, pisau panjang yang tajam itu. Tidak, kau tidak..."

Nagato hendak menyerbu ke arah Pain, tapi Pain sekonyong-konyong sudah mengeluarkan sepucuk revolver yang tampak sangat mengancam.

"Ini revolver yang kedua," kata Pain sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku menaruh revolver yang pertama di lacimu setelah menggunakannya untuk menembak pamanmu. Apa yang kaupandangi? Pintu itu? Percuma. Kalaupun Konan mau membukanya dan dia mungkin mau membukanya untukmu, aku akan menembakmu sebelum kau sempat mencapainya. Bukan di jantungmu, bukan tembakan untuk membunuh, tapi sekadar untuk melumpuhkanmu. supaya kau tidak bisa kabur. Aku penembak yang sangat hebat, kau tahu. Aku pernah menyelamatkanmu dulu. Dasar aku bodoh. Tidak, tidak, aku ingin kau digantung ya, digantung. Bukan kau yang ingin kubunuh dengan pisau itu. Pisau itu untuk Konan, Ya, Konan yang cantik, begitu putih dan lembut. Pamanmu tahu. Itu sebabnya dia hadir malam ini, untuk melihat apakah aku gila atau tidak. Dia ingin aku dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa supaya aku tidak membunuh Konan dengan pisau itu. Tapi aku sangat cerdik. Kuambil kunci pintunya, dan kunci pintumu juga. Aku menyelinap pergi dari tempat dansa itu. Begitu tiba di sana, kulihat kau keIuar dari rumah pamanmu, dan aku masuk. Kutembak dia. Lalu aku keluar lagi. Sesudahnya aku pergi ke tempatmu dan menaruh revolver itu di lacimu. Aku sudah berada di Galleries lagi, hampir bersamaan dengan saat kedatanganmu. Kumasukkan kembali kunci pintumu ketika aku mengucapkan selamat malam padamu. Aku tidak keberatan menceritakan semua ini padamu. Tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarkan, dan saat kau digantung, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa akulah pelakunya,... Oh oh, ini sangat menggelikan! Apa yang sedang Kaupikirkan? Apa yang Kaupandangi?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan beberapa ucapanmu tadi. Kau sendiri sebenarnya lebih baik tidak pulang, Pain." kata Nagato penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat di belakangmu!" Pain membalikkan tubuh.

Di ambang pintu ruang yang bersambung dengan ruang itu berdiri Konan... dan Inspektur Itachi...

Pain bertindak cepat. Revolvernya meletus satu kali dan mengenai sasarannya. Ia tersungkur di meja. Sang Inspektur lari menghampirinya, sementara Nagato tertegun menatap Konan, seperti dalam mimpi. Berbagai pikiran berkelebat dalam benaknya. Pamannya, pertengkaran mereka, salah pengertian besar di antara mereka, hukum perceraian Ame City yang takkan pernah membebaskan Konan dari suaminya yang sinting, ucapan 'kita semua mesti mengasihaninya', plot yang telah disusun Konan dan Orochimaru, namun bisa tercium oleh Pain yang cerdik, seruan Konan padanya, 'Buruk, buruk sekali!' Ya, tapi sekarang...

Sang Inspektur menegakkan tubuh kembali.

"Dia sudah mati," katanya kesal.

"Ya," Nagato mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata. "Sejak dulu dia memang penembak jitu..."

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

Maaf baru bisa update , Soalnya saya sedang sibuk di real world.

 **Berniat review?**


End file.
